


Весна

by Vitanga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanga/pseuds/Vitanga
Summary: Блейз рассуждает о вражде факультетов
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Slytherin Team: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Весна

— Раньше были славные времена, — с тоской произнес Блейз. Он закинул длинные ноги на подоконник и мечтательно закатил глаза. — Я читал, что еще сто лет назад студенты Слизерина устраивали отличные расправы над гриффиндорцами. Например, однажды они подожгли мерзкую картину, которая ведет в гриффиндорские спальни, и все внутри чуть не задохнулись. А в другой раз, тогда, когда в школьные кареты еще впрягали обычных лошадей, они… — Блейз посмотрел на Панси и виновато хмыкнул. — В общем, запихнули… кхм... под хвост одной из лошадей какое-то колючее растение, и она неслась вместе с гриффиндорцами до самых полей, пока карета не развалилась. А теперь что?..

— Что? — уточнила Панси.

Блейз вздохнул.

— Вот это. Дружба, любовь и взаимопонимание!

Он скривился и кивнул за окно. Панси, скинув его ноги с подоконника, прижалась лбом к теплому стеклу и уставилась на зеленый двор.

На скамейке возле фонтана сидел Драко с таким довольным выражением лица, что проходящие мимо студенты при взгляде на него невольно начинали улыбаться. Рядом с ним, вытянувшись в длинную струну, лежал Поттер, удобно примостив голову ему на колени. Картинка за последние месяцы была привычной, поэтому Панси только равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Ну и что?

— От Поттера за милю тянет гриффиндорщиной, — с отвращением сказал Блейз. — Драко что, не мог выбрать кого-нибудь получше?.. Да ту же Булстроуд, или тебя, или… Да хоть Нотта, раз уж его тянет на парней!

— Вот уж обойдусь! — испуганно воскликнул Тео. Он вытянул шею, разглядывая двор, и неодобрительно покачал головой. — Он раньше заглядывался на тебя — вот и предложи свою кандидатуру.

— Не заглядывался!

— Заглядывался! И даже дважды говорил, что у тебя отличная мускулатура.

Блейз поежился и спрыгнул с подоконника.

— Все равно это не дело, — сварливо пробормотал он. — Драко — главный законодатель моды, и что теперь — все побегут дружить с гриффиндорцами?.. И прощай, славные деньки, когда мы подбрасывали Лонгботтому помет пикси в сумку. Не зря они хотели наш восьмой курс сделать совместным! Недалеко время, когда в Большом зале сдвинут столы, и буду я сидеть напротив толпы…

Панси махнула рукой, обрывая его причитания, и запрыгнула на освободившееся место.

— Да уймись ты, — сказала она. — Бухтишь как моя бабка, когда приходит в гости. «А раньше девочки не носили такие короткие юбки, а раньше мальчики должны были просить разрешение у родителей на свидание, а раньше…» — Панси громко простонала. — Никто никуда не побежит. Может быть, у Драко такая тайная тактика — соблазнить победителя, чтобы все позабыли, на чьей стороне он сражался на войне.

— Ты видела его довольную рожу?

Панси вздохнула и снова посмотрела за окно, где Драко прикрыл глаза и улыбался как сумасшедший, слушая размахивающего рукой Поттера. Ну да, мысль была не самой удачной.

— Ну не знаю, — с сомнением протянула она. — В таком случае, может, он наконец-то решил, что лучше… Эй! — недовольно воскликнула Панси, заметив, что Блейз уже не слушает.

Он смотрел куда-то в конец коридора, и по его лицу расползалась точно такая же глупая улыбка, которую Панси видела секунду назад у Драко. Мелькнула рыжая копна волос; Блейз схватил свою сумку и торопливо произнес:

— Ладно, мы тут договорились кое с кем кое-куда…

— Это была Уизли, — перебила Панси, изумленно округлив глаза. — Это точно была Джинни Уизли! Уизли, Блейз! Гриффиндорцы могли бы покрасить свой флаг в рыжий цвет из-за обилия Уизли, а ты недоволен Поттером!

— Она… другая! — возмущенно воскликнул Блейз. Панси фыркнула. — Другая! — убежденно повторил Блейз. — Гриффиндорцы все скучные и глупые, а она знаешь какую стаю птичек напустить может… И в квиддич классно играет, и хитрая, и смешная, совсем как…

— Вали уже, — милостливо разрешила Панси, и Блейза мгновенно смело с места, как сильным порывом ветра. — Дурак.

На какое-то время в коридоре наступила тишина, только откуда-то сверху раздавался далекий гул голосов. Потом Тео неуверенно сказал:

— Слушай, Панси… Я тут подумал: может, ты согласишься сходить со мной в следующую субботу в Хогсмид? Ну… типа свидание или вроде того...

— Вроде того, — гнусаво передразнила Панси и посмотрела на покрасневшего Тео. — Весна вам в голову ударила, вот что, — сердито сказала она, спрыгивая с подоконника. — С ума все посходили, только о любви и думают. А нам еще экзамены сдавать, между прочим. Но ладно, так и быть — я соглашусь. Только не вздумай притаскивать цветы.

Панси пожала плечами, отвернулась и быстро зашагала по коридору, не позволяя Тео увидеть упрямо наползающую на лицо глупую улыбку.


End file.
